This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an evolving noninvasive imaging modality that combines interferometry with low-coherence light to produce high resolution images in turbid media such as living tissues, and has been used to image the larynx during surgical endoscopy. OCT imaging of the larynx in awake patients in an office setting has been limited because several challenges exist including patient and physician movements and the position of the larynx deep within the neck. The objective of this project is to design a novel OCT sampling device capable of capturing in vivo images during awake office-based rigid laryngeal endoscopy. We propose a novel design of a GRIN lens based probe capable of capturing images of the human larynx by use of spectral domain OCT during a typical office based laryngoscopy examination. A novel probe capable of both fast scanning and dynamic focusing with a constant optical delay is presented.